In the case of integrated circuits, such as e.g. in MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems), the size and the height and also the power loss play a great role, in particular if the chip is intended to be implemented in mobile appliances such as smartphones, for example. Moreover, much attention should be directed to the costs of MEMS solutions.